


Cynic Versus Dreamer

by LucretiaL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucretiaL/pseuds/LucretiaL
Summary: 就，没头没尾小甜饼
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Sean Parker
Kudos: 2





	Cynic Versus Dreamer

01

“所以你恨Mark吗？”

话一出口Sean就想咬舌头，他不知道自己怎么就突然打破还算正常良好的氛围问了这么一个问题——其实他知道，他想问的不是Mark，是自己。但又问不出口，只好挑一个差不多的混蛋问。

而被问到这个问题的人正举杯向镭射灯，目光极度认真、好像正在做色散实验般端详着那杯看不出原本颜色的酒。

说实在的，Sean完全不知道自己为什么要在百万会员夜追着突然冲进来砸了电脑气势磅礴又可怜无助的Saverin先生离开，他也完全搞不明白对方怎么会在狠狠瞪他——他被盯到心里发毛，感觉下一秒这位前CFO就要冲上来和自己打一架——之后同意和自己一起去喝一杯。

那么，现在他们已经喝了绝对不止一杯，Sean也已经把百万会员的事忘得差不多了，管他呢，和宅男开派对能多好玩啊。

“恨？我不觉得……我是很生气，但是Mark，你知道的，他就是这样的混蛋。我有时候觉得他的模拟情感芯片需要送厂返修。”Eduardo尽力开了个玩笑，以”我又不是第一天认识他。”作为回答的结尾。

一时又无话，Sean靠在椅背上抿了一口酒。他同意对方话中的一部分：他就是这样的混蛋，但是他对于Mark这样混蛋行为的理由有另一个猜测。你知道那些以“不易折断”为卖点的尺子吧？总有人（包括Sean）会频繁试探它们有多不易折断，结果——这些尺子就绝对会变成几截的。他不能保证Mark的想法，但至少当他目睹Mark怎样对待Saverin、或者他自己故意激怒对方的时候，他是这样想的。你会离开吗？你会生气吗？你会愤怒吗？这样做不会，那更过分一点呢？天才的Sean当然知道这不是正确的待人接物方式，但他忍不住。他就是需要不断做这些具有破坏性的调查直到把自己、他人以及任何关系逼到临界点。生活在黑暗中又乍然得到一盏灯的时候，有些人就是忍不住想要知道它究竟能亮多久。怎样才能知道一盏灯的使用寿命呢？我是说，一盏。如果是一批，当然可以抽样调查，但有一些灯是绝无仅有独一无二的，那么——不管参考何种失效指标，只有这盏灯坏了的时候，你才知道它的寿命是多长。

Sean任由自己的思绪在酒精作用下乱飘，在嘈杂的灯光和音乐中享受奇异的宁静，并且注意到其实不吵架的时候（这种时候很少）Saverin还是很赏心悦目的一道风景，这道风景已经不再哭哭啼啼——Eduardo一定会反驳，他才没有哭哭啼啼！但是在Sean看来就是这样啦，他注意到Eduardo明显放松下来，没注意到自己擅自开始将对方称作Eduardo，不过这是他的脑子，他想管对方叫什么都可以。Sean有点不情愿问下一个问题，但他就是这样的混蛋，他非得搞清楚，所以他问了，暗自希望这个问题不要把放松的Eduardo变成紧张的Eduardo。

“嘿，我就想知道，你怎么会签那个合同呢？”他的未竟之意是，在他和Mark干了这——么多明显的混蛋行为之后，投资协会的主力，优等生Eduardo Saverin难道一点没有怀疑？Eduardo还沉浸在他的色散实验里，以一种不以为然的坦诚态度给出了答案：“我习惯乐观。最差，像现在，又会有多少损失呢？我有很多朋友，而且也不缺钱。”并附以“有时候我觉得你也应该乐观一点。”的建议。

这建议确实把Sean吓到了，他内心深处确实有一部分总觉得自己是个不被接纳的局外人，也认为自己的生活是一部过分混乱的荒诞剧，但他没有意识到会从Eduardo这里得到……乐观一点的建议。他还以为今晚坐在这里的两个人里需要安慰的是对方呢。他不知道对面的青年究竟是喝多了随口说出这句话，还是，这个可能有些可怕，确实看透了他。这句醉话迫使他在接下来的半晚上都以复杂的眼光盯着对面的人，试图运用虽然天才、但是由于酒精运作缓慢、但是天才、哦刚才好像说过了的大脑思考自己究竟认不认识Eduardo以及Eduardo究竟认不认识自己这样的复杂命题。

后来，他还能回忆起的就是自己询问Eduardo接下来有何打算（不知怎么的那天他突然有许多问题，而且居然全得到了答案），迷茫的小鹿眼眨了眨，绽放出一个竟然有些恶劣的笑容，“或许我会叫人写个小故事，把你和Mark都写成大反派。”而Sean似乎挑了挑眉，他对于担纲反派也算轻车熟路，“那就祝你成功。”  


  
  
02

踏上新加坡的土地，Eduardo意外发现手机上有两个来自Sean Parker的未接来电，这个意外的感觉主要来自于打电话的人。他与Sean关系意外还不错，是不是很奇怪？你能想象那样针锋相对的两个人友好，友好可能夸张了一点，和平相处吗？不过Eduardo实际上确实很善于交朋友，而Sean，在忍受他所有毛病的基础上，确实是个好朋友。不抱任何希望地回拨——他对于Sean的不爱接电话也略有所耳闻，据称想要有幸与Sean Parker先生通话你至少得打个二三十次——果然没有打通。也许是按错了？他没有把这事放心上。

所以两天后遇到，准确说是被Sean找到的时候他确实有些吃惊。更让他吃惊的是对方颠三倒四的表述，什么折断的尺子打破的镜子啦，什么命运灵魂啦，什么愚蠢（他暗自同意，是挺愚蠢的）但坚定的抉择啦，还有——

“……我想接受某个建议试着做个乐观的人。”  


03

“怎么样？”Eduardo不动声色地在电影院后排座位悄悄凑到Sean耳边问，而Sean的脸色在电影光线下显得更怪了。“这就是你说的小故事？我在你眼里这么混蛋？”他看得出来Eduardo因为这个恶作剧的成功十分得意，好啦，现在全世界都知道Mark和Sean是大混蛋啦。

Sean觉得，这个故事哪里都不对劲！他说过这些话吗？……好吧，好像说过。那他做过【这件事】吗？哦！他没有！哈！他猛地把身子凑到假装认真观影的男友眼前，“我可没有对你扔支票！谁会干这种事啊？这太——粗鲁了！”

“我不知道，记不清了，你没干过吗？”这句话里的笑意已经快要掩藏不住，而他们频繁的对话也引起了周围观众的不忿，于是粗鲁的Sean只能用一个粗鲁的吻结束这场简短的对话。


End file.
